Ratso Catso makes Bootleg Video/Punishment Day
Plot Wowser, Wowser Jr. and his parents will punish him for what he did for making a bootleg DVD of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. and they will teach him a lesson. They will force him to watch TV Shows and Movies, play board games, PC games, and video games, read books, and listen to music that are not made by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, DreamWorks, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Funimation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, and Scott Cawthon. Transcript * (February 22, 2017) * Ratso Catso: Man, I can't believe that I got grounded because I got in trouble at home for kicking Wowser out of this living room! Now what should I do today? I Know. Maybe I should make a bootleg DVD and that's should teach Blondie Lockes a lesson about not being obsessed with my Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. And Yes!, the Bootleg DVD will teach Blondie Lockes a lesson while Wowser, Wowser Jr. and my Dad and Mom went off the see Kong: Skull Island. Yes! This is going to be the priceless. * Blondie Lockes: Yay! I got Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. DVD in the mail. The letter that came with it said I want a contest to win one of those DVDs I'm going to watch it with Everybody including my friends! * Eric Smith: All right, everybody. I'll put this DVD in the DVD player so we can all watch the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. * (FBI Warning) * Ratso Catso: You better beat WOWSER up or I will kick you all out in my town (Laughing) * RATSO CATSO'S TAKIN OVER HOME VIDEO * Blondie Lockes: (Crying) I just got a DVD but he hurt my feelings! (Crying) I'm not a loser! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Sophie the Otter: The Logo after the incorrect FBI Warning shows Ratso Catso's Dancing in it. which means he made the bootleg DVD. * Eric Smith: Your right, Sophie the Otter. Ratso Catso was on that logo. I'm going to call Wowser, Wowser, Jr., Mr. Datso, and Mrs. Catso, on the Phone right now! Hello, it's me, Eric Smith, your Black and White troublemaker cat, Ratso Catso made a bootleg DVD of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and he give it to us. and it also made Blondie Lockes cry! can you please punish Ratso Catso right now? Thanks! Good-bye! * Ratso Catso: (Shocked) Oh no! Not Wowser, Wowser, Jr and Professor Dingy! * Ratso Catso's Dad: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Ratso Catso, we can't believe you bootleg DVD of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. it's made by Nintendo and Cookie Jar, not You! You are in super big trouble, young man! * Ratso Catso: I am? * Professor Dingy: Yes! Your father, Wowser, Wowser, Jr and I have to do something about you purposefully disobeying us! * Wowser: This is the worst thing we have ever done! And also, you made Blondie Lockes cry! That is not very nice! * Wowser Jr.: I agree with Wowser! you are grounded for the rest of your life! * Ratso Catso: What?! Grounded for the rest of my life?! (Crying) That's not fair! * Ratso Catso's Dad: It is fair! And you'll just have to deal with the consequences! * Ratso Catso's Mom: I agree with your father. You are grounded for the rest of your life! Go upstairs to your room right now and you will have your punishments today when you get in big trouble for making a bootleg DVD. * Ratso Catso's Dad: Ratso Catso, everybody is here to see you. * Freedom League Guard 1: We are the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3, Ratso Catso, we can't believe that you just made a Bootleg DVD of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Now you are going to cell in the Baron's Fortress. * Freedom League Guard 2: Oh yeah! and Baron Praxis will ban you from everything made by Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, DreamWorks, Nelvana, Marvel, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Michael Bay, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Max Fleischer, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Funimation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang and Scott Cawthon. * Colonel K: I'm Colonel K, Ratso Catso, you will not meet my best pals Danger Mouse and Penfold ever again! Why, Because they are made by FremantleMedia! * Sophie the Otter: I'm Sophie the Otter, I can not believe you made a Bootleg DVD of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. and you also made Blondie Lockes cry thanks to you! * Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith, your punishments are no robbing banks, no computer, no making Bootleg DVDs, no Pepsi Beverages, no Pixar, Marvel, Viacom, Lucasfilm, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Nelvana, DreamWorks, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Max Fleischer, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean, Michael Bay, Seth MacFarlane, Matt Groening, Loren Bouchard and Mike Judge movies and shows, no Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang and Scott Cawthon Video Games, no Justin Bieber, no Rebecca Black, no Russian Trololo Man, no Tunak Tunak Tun, no Flo-Rida, no Meghan Trainor, no One Direction, no AC/DC, no Taylor Swift, no Lil' Boosie, no Gucci Mane, no Travis $cott, no Snoop Dogg, no Fredo Santana, no Chief Keef, no Lud Foe, no Nelly, no Yung Mal, no Lil' Quill, no Lil' Uzi Vert, no 21 Savage, no Future, no Drake, no Lil' Wayne, no 2 Chainz, no Kanye West, no Migos, no Cardi B, no Nicki Minaj, no Go Yayo, no MoneyBagg Yo, no BlocBoy JB, no Black Panther, no Avengers Infinity War, no Kendrick Lamar, no SZA, no A$AP Rocky, no Trey Songz, no Warren G, no Black Rob, no P. Diddy, no Bow Wow, no Nate Dogg, no CosaNostra Yayo, no Sowop, no HoodRich Pablo Juan, no R. Kelly, no Michael Jackson, no Enrique Iglesias, no Avicii, no Muse, no Smashing Pumpkins, no Thirty Seconds To Mars, no Queen, no Linkin Park, no System Of A Down, no Blink-182, no Avenged Sevenfold, no Rage Against The Machine, no Limp Bizkit, no Deftones, no Panic! At The Disco, no My Chemical Romance, no Olly Murs, no David Guetta, no Marianas Trench, no Nickelback, no Calvin Harris, no Nirvana, no Chris Brown, no Ne-Yo, no Usher, no Deadmau5, no Outkast, no Beatles, no King Crimsom, no Eminem, no Bryan Adams, no Bring Me The Horizon, no Maroon 5, no Lil' Pump, no 6ix9ine, no Trippie Redd, no Martin Garrix, no Burger King, no KFC, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chick-Fil-A, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, no Starbucks, no Arctic Circle, no Smith's, no Panda Express, no Captain D's, no PG-13 or R-Rated movies, no grounded videos out of YankieDude5000/SarahWestIsCutie, or any other good users, no hanging out with your friends, and further more until you learn to behave like Daniel Tiger! * Shimajiro: You will only eat Waffle House, Old Country Buffet, Johnny Rockets & Joe's Crab Shack. * Hana: Thought you're only forbidden from stuff made by Pixar, Viacom, Marvel, Ubisoft, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Activision, Hasbro, Sony Pictures Animation, FUNimation, Nelvana, FremantleMedia, DreamWorks and Blue Sky. * Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, you will not watch my show again, because they are made by Hasbro! * Gumball Watterson: I'm Gumball Watterson, you'll never watch my show again, because you like Joyful Burger! * Dood: I am Dood from Doodlez, you will be forced watch my shorts on DVD by St. Clair Vision. * Coulden Pettit: I am Coulden Pettit, you are my worst you troublemaker cat just like Gage. * Sarah West: I'm Sarah West, you will be starting become a Fox and the Crow fan. and you will read Fox and the Crow books for the rest of your lifes. * Austin Dickinson: I'm Austin Dickinson, you will be forced to watch Disney, Universal, Walter Lantz, 20th Century Fox, MGM, Tex Avery, Sony, Columbia, Tristar, Lionsgate, Benesse, Don Bluth, BBC, Mattel, DHX Media, Cookie Jar, DIC, Toei Animation, Viz Media, and PBS Kids shows and movies that are not made by Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Nelvana, DreamWorks, Marvel, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Mike Judge, Loren Bouchard, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Blue Sky, Thunderbean Animation, Sony Pictures Animation, Max Fleischer, Michael Bay, Funimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang and Scott Cawthon. And you will also go to Disney broadways such as The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin and Mary Poppins with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends." * YankieDude5000/SarahWestIsCutie: I'm YankieDude5000/SarahWestIsCutie, and you will be forces to watch The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Onegai My Melody, Tamagotchi: The Movie, Tamagotchi: Happiest Story In The Universe, Tamagotchi anime series, Jewelpet (anime), Super Mario World, Woody Woodpecker, The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Popples, An American Tail movies, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Once Upon A Forest, The Pebble and the Penguin, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers Down Under, The Fox and the Hound, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Aristocats, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Aladdin, Oliver and Company, The Fox and the Crow, Anastasia, Caillou, Chloe's Closet, 64 Zoo Lane, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Ovide and the Gang, Sesame Street, Play With Me Sesame, Postman Pat, Miffy and Friends, the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon, Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, The Lion Guard, Maple Town, Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow!, Adventures Of The Little Koala, The Get Along Gang, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Shining Time Station, Barney, Thomas The Tank Engine, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Inuyasha and other children and kids shows and movies that are not made by Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Nelvana DreamWorks, Marvel, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Mike Judge, Loren Bouchard, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Thunderbean Animation, Max Fleischer, Michael Bay, Funimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang and Scott Cawthon. * Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. You'll be forced to watch Onegai My Melody everyday until you die! * Eric Smith: And music like Disney soundtrack, An American Tail soundtrack, Fievel Goes West soundtrack, Aerosmith, Deep Purple, Elton John, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City soundtrack * Austin Dickinson: And you will be forced to eat healthy foods like fruits and vegetables to become the new Lion King of Pride Rock because America needs someone like you to murder North Korean leader Kim Jong Un! * Eric Smith: You will be forced to comfort Shimajirō Shimano and his friends everytime they see Mufasa die in The Lion King both film and broadway. If not, I will beat the total crap out of you! * Mimirin: It's Me Mimirin Midorihara, and if you hurt Blondie Lockes' feelings, I will beat you up until you bleed to death. * Sarah West: Yeah! In fact Mimirin Midorihara cries a lot extremely mega harder when Mufasa dies. She can flood a whole area with her tears just like Alice from Alice In Wonderland. * Noodle: I'm Noodle. * Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. * Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. * Foo: I'm Foo. * B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. * Custard: And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums. We'll donate your Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Marvel, Pixar, Lucasfilm, Viacom, DreamWorks, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Funimation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, and Scott Cawthon stuff to the Save-Um Central. * Ratso Catso's Father: I agree with everybody, Now start watching Baby and Kids movies and TV shows that are not made by Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Nelvana, DreamWorks, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Video Brinquedo, Michael Bay, Max Fleischer, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang, Scott Cawthon, Thunderbean Animation and FUNimation. or else you will be more grounded for the rest of your lifes. I will also call Shimajirō and his friends on the phone to take you away to Challenge Island, Japan for good! * Ratso Catso: No way! I wish you all were dead! * Mike: Ratso Catso, how dare you wish we're all dead? * Custard: That's it, I can't take it much longer. Now I'm going to beat you up with my sword! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days